


If I Can Stay A While

by SuperCollegian



Series: A Photogenic Lifestyle [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beginnings of friendlove!, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCollegian/pseuds/SuperCollegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac just needs a place to rest his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Can Stay A While

**Author's Note:**

> Second, sorta Beta'd thingie. I like Isaac, guys.

Isaac had been sitting in Stiles' window for at least forty-five minutes. He was just now beginning to wonder how long Derek and Scott ever needed to wait around for Stiles to bring his gangly ass through his bedroom door. Isaac huffed and thought he might as well get comfortable since he’s been waiting this long, and gingerly stepped all the way through the sill. Just as he settled on the floor, just beneath the window, Stiles came tumbling through his door frame. He didn't even notice Isaac sitting there. He seemed sort of lost in his thoughts as he threw himself into his desk chair and started up his computer. A soft breeze came through the window, making him look and finally notice Isaac staring back at him. Stiles took a short, startled intake of breath. He looked like he was going to make some sort of pathetic squealing sound, but his face melted away into confusion.

"Huh...I didn't flinch," Stiles mused, looking up to the ceiling before back down at Isaac. "You're not a creep like Derek. And you didn't start screaming at me like Scott..." Stiles paused. "You should work on that."

Isaac didn't really know how to respond . "Work on...what? Exactly..."

Stiles threw up some silly gestures, "Your presence and stuff. You're just kind of sitting on my floor looking pathetic. I suppose it's nice I can walk into my room without being scared half to death, but you kind of just...you know..." Isaac really did not know, but he didn't get a chance to say so before Stiles spoke again. "What happened to that cocky façade you've been toting so cockily? You and Erica, man. With the new sex appeal and the confidence and the whole 'Big Bad' thing going...I guess it's more Derek that does the 'Big Bad' thing. I think that's what I'll change his name to in my phone..."

Isaac just watched as Stiles come to the end of his rambling thoughts. What was he supposed to say to all of that?

"...so what I'm trying to ask, I guess, is: Why are you sitting in my room?"

Well that's a good question. Isaac shrugged half-heartedly, "Derek and Scott do it. Why can’t I?"

Stiles didn’t skip a beat in answering. "Scott is my friend. And Derek is a lunatic. You and I are...acquainted? Or something. We kind of know each other because we have to..." Stiles started to falter then back track terribly. "I mean, hey! You and I could have been friends! On the same team, some of the same classes, single dad thing all going on and...yeah...just a missed connection or something, you know?"

Isaac kept staring as Stiles tried to recover from basically telling him they weren't friends and he had absolutely no business being on his floor. Isaac didn't take any offense to the statements; both were true in their entirety, but aren't they all at a point where they can just need one another and it not be weird?

"I need you."

Waitwhat.

Stiles sputtered to a halt. His mouth hung open like Isaac had stopped him in the middle of a huge word but he was still tempted to finish it. Stiles swiped his bottom lip with his tongue in a nervous tick. "You need me," he pronounced slowly. "You. Need me. For what, exactly?"

Averting his gaze, Isaac shrugged. "I'm not sure. If Derek and Scott can need you, I can too, right? Like. I mean. Derek kind of just forces his will and Scott is actually your friend, but...you seem to make things better. So. I need you."

Stiles starts nodding like he knows exactly what's going on, but there is absolutely nothing going on behind his eyes. Isaac is beginning to wonder why he thought this was a good idea. Stiles turned to his laptop as it pinged softly for his attention. He tapped out some letters quickly and the desktop screen popped up. Isaac fiddled with the strings of his hoodie, then the lace of this shoe, and quickly dusted his pants. He could feel Stiles’ glances here and there as the clicking of the keyboards became less and less frequent.

“Okay so,” Stiles started. Isaac looked up at him somewhat expectantly. Stiles took a longer pause, his heartbeat fluttered unsure. “So...I don’t know...”

Isaac furrowed his brow slightly, then scooted over to the foot of Stiles’ bed. He tilted his head back on the duvet and closed his eyes, “Can I just stay for a while? I’ll keep out of the way.”

Isaac tipped his head back on the mattress and listened to Stiles' heartbeat slow down to a peaceful, steady beat. "Yeah. Yeah you can."

**Author's Note:**

> **Edit as of 20 Jan. 2013:
> 
> I've decided to make this apart of a series. Just some cute, flash moments in Isaac's life. It'll definitely skip around. I suppose they can be read individually. But I rather clump them together.


End file.
